Back Where We Belong
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: They've become the couple they always rolled their eyes about. It's the couple they never wanted to be; the couple they hated. They just don't know how not to be these people. Luckily, their friends will do anything to help them. LP O/S


**I own nothing not even, "Where We Belong" by Thriving Ivory. **

Another oneshot. A look at what could have happened if LP got engaged when Lucas proposed in 5x05. AU.

I've had this written for a while, but really wanted to find a song to go with it and it took me forever. I'm too picky for my own good sometimes.

Enjoy!

* * *

( _We're too far out we're in too deep  
And we've got miles to go before we can sleep _)

Lucas sighs as he closes his laptop. He presses the palm of his hand against his eyes; he really needs to start wearing his glasses when he types. It's nearly six o'clock and he supposes he should get going, but a piece of him, a small piece, doesn't really want to.

He knows he should because it's time with his wife. And considering they barely spend any time together he should be aching to be alone with her. It's weird, when he thinks about it, how far they've come from who they were. They married young and never really looked back from it . . . they never really looked ahead either.

Lucas proposed on a whim when they were nineteen and she was living on a different coast. He never really thought she'd say yes; they were young and had dreams to live out. But regardless, she did accept and moved back to Tree Hill. They didn't have any of their own money and Peyton wasn't even in college. But they made it work.

They moved into his childhood home because Karen was travelling the world with her daughter and boyfriend. Lucas took the coaching job that was offered to him and Peyton started classes the following September. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie moved to Maryland where Nathan was drafted and Brooke was now in New York building her empire.

Everyone seemed to be moving at such a fast pace, but they were standing still in their hometown with their simple things. But that all changed after their winter break. Lucas's novel was picked up by an editor and soon enough book tours followed and contracts for second and third and fourth books. And it was all amazing to finally achieve his dreams.

It gave Peyton a push she didn't know she needed.

With Karen's blessing, she started her own recoding label. It was hard and tedious and most days she wanted to give up. But Lucas was always there; supporting her and reassuring her that she was too full of greatness to stop now. So she didn't stop. She pushed forward and with the help of an old friend in LA and after all the construction was done and the legal jargon was simplified, she was left with her very own company; Red Bedroom Records.

"Hey bro", Nathan's voice breaks Lucas from his musings and the blonde greets him with a smile. Nathan's home for a few weeks until the season picks back up. The time his brother gets to spend in Tree Hill is enjoyable for them all, but Lucas especially. He still hangs out with Skills and Mouth, but Nathan is his brother and he misses his brother. "Shouldn't you be leaving for your scheduled time with your wife?"

_Most of the time_ Lucas misses his brother.

The blonde groans and shakes his head. Nathan isn't the only one who gives him a hard time about the date nights. It's kind of annoying actually because most people would think that having a date night when a couple has been married for five years is a cute gesture. But their friends have always been a little different.

"Yes actually I do. Sorry I don't have time to sit here and listen to you rip the idea apart", his sarcastic tone causes Nathan to smirk. The brunette doesn't get the point of the whole date night thing. Sure it's cute or whatever, but it's not Lucas and Peyton.

"Tell my sister-in-law I said hi", he says as Lucas walks past him. "She'll be the one with blonde hair!" he yells some more. He doesn't think Lucas has heard him until he hears his brother's voice holler down the empty hallway;

"Screw you Nathan!"

Nathan chuckles and walks into Lucas's office. He knows that it's just typical banter between brothers, but on some level the whole thing is really upsetting and he's only really half joking around. A few years ago the two blondes didn't need to set up date nights to be with each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other; sometimes to the point of borderline inappropriateness.

He picks up the desk phone and dials a number he knows well. She answers on the second ring and Nathan runs his hand over his head. Before he starts talking he quickly checks the doorway to make sure his brother isn't coming back in for anything.

"Hey is she there?"

"_Yeah, she's walking around the store rambling to herself"_, the person on the other end mutters. _"I'm gonna send her on her way in a minute"_, she assures Nathan.

"Okay, Lucas just left so . . ." he lets his sentence hang in the air because he doesn't really know what else to say. "This is kind of crazy, you know that right?"

"_Crazy; debatable. Necessary; completely. Nathan they are our best friends. We can't let them go down like this."_

He nods, even though she can't see him and lets out a sigh before mumbling a goodbye and hanging up. He's got to get home to Haley to let her know that things are finally in effect. Thank God Jamie's at a friend's house for the night.

( _I said, we've been walking a thin line _)

Brooke closes her cell phone and leaves it on her work desk to walk out front and continue the conversation she was having with her best friend. The blonde is currently looking in a mirror and holding a burgundy top against her body. Brooke rolls her eyes, there's no way Peyton's going to buy it, not that Brooke would ever charge her . . . basically Peyton would never wear it.

"Was that Julian?" Peyton asks as she continues to admire the top. Brooke makes a noise that lets Peyton know she's correct. "What did you guys do last night anyway?"

A small smile forms on Brooke's lips and Peyton raises an eyebrow before walking over to her. She places the item on the counter and then rests her elbows next to it. She knows that smile; her best friend did something slutty.

"Went skinny dipping", she rasps with a playful shrug of her shoulder. Peyton's mouth drops and she laughs at the couples antics. She's also a little jealous (though she'd never admit it). She remembers the days when she and Lucas used to do crazy and spontaneous things.

That was before their careers took off.

Now Lucas coaches during the day and writes in his study almost all night. Peyton's always at the studio and when she's not, she's on the phone with people in LA trying to work out deals and making sure the label stays her own. Both of them travel; Lucas goes to New York to meet with his editors and from state to state for his book tours, Peyton shuffles from Tree Hill to LA where she's starting her second label.

"Oh to be in the honeymoon stage of a relationship", Peyton muses whimsically. Brooke kinks her brow and places her hand on her hip.

"You know, not too long ago you and Lucas were in that stage", she points out, unnecessarily. Peyton sighs and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just hard to find time, Brooke", she grumbles. The brunette raises her eyebrow even higher. "Okay, I'm clearly trying to convince the wrong person of this."

Brooke's got boutiques all over the country and Julian is a movie producer. Peyton actually introduced the two of them. Julian came to town with the hopes of turning Lucas's first book into a movie and he wanted Peyton to help with the soundtrack. Brooke started designing the costumes and soon enough the two were dating.

"You're talking to the queen of a long distance relationship here. In the two years we've been together we've spend a total of seventeen months actually _together_", Peyton glances at the counter and then around the store; Brooke knows she's made her point, but after all the conversations they've had about her relationship with Lucas maybe it's time to stop talking and start doing.

Well it's definitely time. In fact, they're only a few hours away from doing something extraordinary.

Peyton clears her throat and then raps her knuckles against the counter. "Alright well, I have to go meet Lucas."

Brooke frowns and can feel all her frustrations boiling up. Her two blonde friends don't have the same relationship they did before they got married (even when they first got married). Granted, some things are bound to change, but it's supposed to be for the better. Peyton doesn't even call him _Luke_ anymore.

"Peyton, you still love him, right?"

It's not said vindictively at all. Peyton knows that her best friend holds her marriage up on a pedestal. When Peyton first called Brooke to tell her of the engagement she rambled on and on and mentioned something about it being too soon. Brooke commented that everyone had been waiting on this since high school (yes, they shared a laugh at the irony after she said it).

"He's my husband, Brooke", she says needlessly and then walks out the door.

Brooke doesn't fail to notice that the blonde hasn't answered her question.

( _You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine  
But don't let go no it's not too late you know_ )

Peyton smiles at the hostess as she walks into the restaurant. They've been coming here every week for quite a while now. Lucas scrolls through his Blackberry and deletes random e-mails while saving others. The people in New York are really breathing down his neck and sure, he's writing stuff, but he's not as proud of it as he knows he should be.

They take a seat (Lucas doesn't pull out Peyton's chair anymore) and don't even need to look at the menu. She orders a martini and Lucas gets a glass of scotch. They order the same thing they always do; fish for her and a steak for him.

It's all so _routine_.

"So I got another chapter done today", Lucas says before taking a sip of his scotch. Peyton smiles (it doesn't reach her eyes) and nods her head.

"That's great, Lindsey will be thrilled", she comments innocently. When she first learned that Lucas's editor was a woman she was concerned, as any girlfriend slash fiancée would be. But Lucas assured her there was nothing to be worried about and she was comforted in that assurance.

Now she doesn't ever think about that.

And not because she tries hard not to or because she's too nervous to think about it. She just doesn't really care. That probably sounds terrible. Brooke does a background check on every girl that Julian works with and when he had to shoot a movie with Alex Dupree the shit nearly hit the fan. Haley's worried about the basketball groupies that lurk around, but let's be honest now; she obviously has nothing to worry about.

Peyton's the only one who's indifferent about it all.

Lucas swallows the last of his scotch and motions for another one. He doesn't usually have more than one, but with the mention of Lindsey he just feels like he really needs another. He doesn't know why; it's not like he's cheated. Regardless, he talks some more about his chapter and that he still has about ten more to write. Peyton nods and smiles at all the right moments.

He looks at his wife as they continue to talk about their jobs (it's always about work). She's still beautiful, he could never deny that, but she's different in many ways too. She dresses more maturely and she talks like a true business woman. And she doesn't curl her hair anymore.

He misses those curly locks.

They've become the couple they always rolled their eyes about. The type of couple who need to set aside a certain day just to spend time with each other. It's the couple they never wanted to be; the couple they hated. They just don't know how _not_ to be these people.

Luckily, their friends will do anything to help them.

( _Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back where we belong_ )

Once Lucas and Peyton walk into their house they can hear the hushed whispers of three familiar voices. They send each other a confused look and Peyton kicks off her heels before tossing her purse onto the nearby hallway table.

"We should really start locking our doors", she teases as she walks into the living room. Lucas walks in behind her and tugs at his tie to loosen it a little.

"Wouldn't matter, they all have keys", he mumbles. Their friends don't exactly crack a smile and it makes both blondes worried that something may have happened, because something bad usually does happen to their group.

"What's going on?" Peyton asks softly as she sits on the loveseat. Brooke bites the inside of her cheek; maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Her friends are adults and they can handle things on their own. Lucas sits next to Peyton, but his hand doesn't travel over to her bare knee.

That's when she knows they need this.

"We've decided you need a vacation", she rasps positively. Peyton scoffs and nods her head.

"Well we could all use a vacation sometimes . . . I wish there was time for it."

"Then you're in luck!" her best friend says joyously. "How does Fiji sound?" she asks harmlessly enough.

"Mom and Andy went there once, they loved it", Lucas comments.

Brooke nods and takes a deep breath. "Then hopefully you guys will too!"

Lucas and Peyton look at each other and then back at their friends. What the hell? Nathan won't make eye contact and Haley's wringing her hands together in her lap. Brooke looks nervous too, but she's better at hiding it.

"What are you talking about?"

Haley looks at her best friend and remembers all the years he spent completely infatuated with Peyton; "You're going to Fiji. It's already paid for, so you have no way out of it", Haley says firmly. Peyton's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"We can't let you do that –"

"You're not, we are literally forcing this upon you", Nathan assures her.

"And it's not like we can't afford it. I own my own fashion empire, Nathan's in the NBA, and Haley's a rock star . . ."

Brooke trails off and furrows her brows slightly. They're all so incredibly well off and famous (not to toot their own horns). What the hell is in the water around this town?

"Anyway, since everything's paid for, you won't be taking any credit cards or cash with you."

"Brooke, that's nuts! What if something happens?"

She looks at Lucas and rolls her eyes. "There are doctors and hospitals on the island, Lucas. You will both be fine for six days."

"You're packed already too", Haley throws into the conversation. The two blondes across from shake their heads and Peyton lets out a frustrated breath of air.

"When are we supposed to be leaving?" she asks. The way she forms the question makes it seem like they're actually going somewhere. They can't because that would be ridiculous.

"Tonight", the petite mother announces. "A few hours from now actually."

Lucas stands and puts his hands in the air. "You guys can't just do this. We have jobs, kind of important jobs."

"We know and it's taken care of. I can run Red Bedroom and Nathan will handle the practices for the week. There's really nothing you can say, but yes", she finishes with a shrug.

"Um we could say no", Peyton argues. "Guys, this is honestly absurd. You can't spring a vacation on us in hopes that it will fix things, that's not how the world works."

Nathan's patiently sat and listened to everyone ramble on about this whole thing. To be honest he didn't think it was the best idea to begin with. He knows his brother, but he knows Peyton better and she can come out swinging if she feels backed into a corner. He clears his throat and looks at his one time girlfriend;

"You guys are Lucas and Peyton", he points out obviously. "You've been through a lot to be together and we've all watched or played a part in that struggle. It scares us a little that you could be so alright with not being the same people; you've gone this entire conversation without touching each other at all. That's not . . . that's not how you used to be."

"Nathan . . ."

"You guys are Lucas and Peyton", he repeats. "We just want to make sure that you guys stay Lucas _and_ Peyton."

Peyton bows her head and takes a deep breath before looking at her husband. He's got his hands on his hips and his eyes are trained on their wedding picture at the other end of the room. Nathan makes a point; they've worked hard to be together – fought tooth and nail really. They should work just as hard to stay together.

"Fine", she breathes out.

After that one syllable leaves his wife's mouth Brooke and Haley yelp with excitement and head to the bedroom where Lucas assumes their bags are. Nathan's on his cell phone calling them a car and demanding the driver be here in a matter of minutes (probably so Peyton doesn't have time to change her mind).

And he and Peyton are left wondering what the hell this week will have in store for them.

( _So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong_ )

They walk into the hotel while resisting the urge to yawn. It's been a long day and it was a long flight. They took Brooke's private jet and there was a limo there waiting for them. They feel like celebrities (maybe they kind of are), but it's weird because they're not really those people.

Peyton smiles at the bellhop while Lucas goes to check-in. She picks her hair up at the back of her neck and lets the warm breeze flitter by. This island is gorgeous. She and Lucas have decided that if their friends really think they need this and they're willing to go to such extremes they might as well make the best of it. So that's what they're going to do.

"Honeymoon Suite", Lucas says as he holds up the room key. Peyton rolls her eyes, but smiles softly.

"Of course they did."

Lucas and Peyton walk behind the bellhop and comment on the structure of the hotel. The paintings and sculptures are beautiful and the people look so relaxed. They get to their room and the second the door opens Peyton feels her breath escape her.

They have a large balcony that overlooks the ocean and blows a fresh breeze right into the bedroom. They have a small kitchen and the bathroom has a whirlpool tub in it. She's just completely blows away by the view they have. The water is deep blue and the rocks make it darker in certain spots. This place is like stepping right into a postcard.

"Wow", Lucas whispers. She looks at him with a disbelieving smile, she can't believe this is all happening, and walks over to the large bay windows. "Can you send up your finest bottle of champagne? Just bill the room", he says easily.

The bellhop nods and walks out of the room. Peyton quirks her brow and folds her arms over herself. "Lucas . . ."

"We're making the best of it, right? Besides, they're paying for the whole thing", Peyton laughs loudly and Lucas smiles as she does. He's missed hearing that laugh, maybe this week will be exactly what they need after all.

"Well then, how about we go have some dinner and bill that to the room too?" she asks innocently enough. Lucas grins and chuckles in agreement.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Scott."

She freezes for the moment, but recovers quickly. It's really nice to hear him say that . . . she really does love being a Scott; especially _his_. They both walk over to their bags and sort through them; hoping their friends packed something suitable. After freshening up and having a few glasses of champagne they head down to the restaurant.

Peyton sips her mojito and laughs at something Lucas has just said. He takes a sip of his beer and motions with his hands to further continue his story. So far they've managed to barely bring up work and things work related. He's currently telling her a story about Jamie and Chester, she doesn't really know if it's as funny as she thinks (she's had a few drinks), but it feels really great to laugh with him.

"God, Jamie's a great kid", she says softly. Lucas nods, runs his hand over his hair, and takes another sip of his beer.

"He's definitely something else. He keeps asking when he's going to get a cousin", he says softly. Peyton makes a face and takes a bite of her chicken.

The second he says it he wants to take it back. The topic of children has been a sore subject for the blondes, but it's not because they don't want them. Well, it kind of is . . . Lucas wants children, Peyton's too afraid (though she'd never admit that).

About two years ago she suffered a miscarriage.

It was absolutely heartbreaking and tore them both apart. Those were the hardest months and even though they stayed together and never uttered the 'D' word (divorce) aloud, they simply haven't been the same.

And here Lucas is, bringing up a hot button issue on the week they're suppose to fall back in love or something like that. He watches with baited breath as Peyton calmly chews her food and then washes it down with a sip of her drink.

"Good thing Haley has siblings", she says simply. Lucas carefully looks at her face; hoping for any sign of emotion. When he doesn't notice any change he sighs quietly and gathers her attention.

"Peyton, the doctors never said conceiving again was out of the question", he whispers delicately. She stiffens and closes her eyes tightly before opening them wide and staring into his blue ones.

"I'm saying it's out of the question", she says behind gritted teeth. "Now drop it", she warns.

"Peyton . . ."

"Lucas, we're barely even home. I'm always at the studio or flying between here and LA. You're always writing or in New York with Lindsey, it's not –" she pauses when she notices the way he stiffens when she mentions his time spent with his editor.

"I _work_ with Lindsey", he tells her obviously. Peyton raises her brow and tilts her head.

"That's what I was saying. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just – I thought you were trying to insinuate something", he mumbles. She continues to stare at him; they may not be the same people they were, but she does still know some things about him.

"Lucas Scott", she starts, "tell me right now or I will leave and you'll never see me again", she threatens, although it's more of a promise and he knows that.

"I . . . after we lost the baby it was hard for us", he whispers. Peyton nods her head in agreement because it was _hard_ it was some of the _hardest_ times they've ever gone through. "You were shutting me out and I felt really lost . . ."

Peyton takes in a deep breath and looks around the restaurant. She knows she demanded an answer from him, but to be honest she doesn't think she can stand to hear anymore. She was hurting and she was lost at that time too, but she never tried to find solace in another person.

"I can't listen to this", she whispers and in an instant she's on her feet and walking away from him. Lucas stares at her as she leaves and he frantically motions for the waiter, after quickly telling him to bill it to the room he's running after her.

"Peyton! Peyton wait up!"

He desperately screams out to her, but she doesn't stop. She doesn't even turn around and that hurts him more than anything in this moment. His only solace is that he's got the room key on him and there's no possible way for her to get into the room without him. She's less than thrilled with that realization.

Her hand pounds against the large door after she searches her wristlet and comes up with nothing. Damn her small clutch and it not being able to fit a hotel room key! She folds her arms over her chest and leans against the wall parallel to their room.

"If I open this door will you talk to me?" he asks softly with the black key in his hand. Peyton stares at him blankly. "If you're gonna shut me out, we can stand in silence out here", he says simply.

"Lucas, open the goddamn door", she whispers with a hoarse voice. Lucas can tell her tears are close and that is enough to make him want to cry. He turns to the door and slides the key through the slot.

The second it beeps Peyton's pushing past him and charging into the room.

He loosens his tie and runs his hand through his hair. He can hear her bags being tossed around and the sound of a zipper opening and closing. Lucas' heart races and he darts to the bedroom thinking that she's packing her stuff to leave.

"I thought we were going to talk", he says once he notices her sleep stuff in her arms.

"I never said we would", she snaps at him. "Oh wait, is that me shutting you out? Better call Lindsey!" she snidely as she breezes past him. Lucas follows after her.

"I never acted on anything!" he says desperately. Peyton whirls around and glares at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead on spot.

"But you _thought_ about it", she whispers roughly. Lucas sucks in a deep breath and for Peyton that's the answer. She slams the bathroom door in his face.

He takes a minute to gather his thoughts and to try to slow the rapid beating of his heart. He had always intended to tell her about the conversations with Lindsey, but there just never seemed to be a good time. This certainly wasn't the proper time. His thoughts are cut short when the bathroom door opens.

"We're not doing this", she mumbles as she packs her bags in frenzy. "We're going back to Tree Hill and telling our friends that they're amazing, but this just wasn't for us", she seems pleased with her own answers and this shows as she nods her head. "We're just . . . we're not doing this", she whispers once again.

He watches as she packs and he can feel his blood boiling and his mouth is opening before he can stop it, "Well then what _are_ we doing?" he shouts from his place on the edge of the bed. She whirls around and stares at him.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know _what_ we're doing anymore!"

They let that statement hang in the air around them, thick and suffocating the fractured relationship that's continuously crumbling down to their feet. Lucas places his hands on his knees and hangs his head in stunned silence. Peyton lets out a breath of air that's something like a sob and then runs her hand through her hair. She won't cry. She won't let herself cry.

Peyton turns around and walks into the bathroom; the door slams behind her. Lucas throws himself against the bed and feels his heart twist. Things are more complicated than ever now and he doesn't know what's going to happen. But he has a feeling this wasn't what this week was supposed to be.

It's one hell of a start to it.

( _So we'll build temples in our heads  
When we've grown frail and all our bones are of lead  
We've been walking a winding road  
Let's go, no footsteps to follow baby and no signs to guide us home  
Don't let go, no it's not too late you know _)

Peyton wakes up on the large plush couch in their hotel room when the bright sun hits her face. She stretches her arms over her head and lets out a low yawn. And then last night comes flooding back to her like a tidal wave. She still feels so betrayed.

She stands from the couch and glances at the bedroom door; it's still closed so hopefully Lucas is still sleeping. For as much as she feels betrayed she also feels foolish. She may have overreacted to a few things and she guesses she could have simply talked to him like he asked – begged – her to.

So now she doesn't know where they stand because she kind of had a meltdown last night and made it seem like they were over or something. Truthfully that couldn't ever happen; they may not be the same people they were when they first married, but he's still Lucas and that does mean something to her. It means everything.

Peyton shakes her head and decides that she needs a shower and a hot cup of coffee. She grabs her necessary items and quietly heads into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes and some more self-reflecting later she's stepping out in a simple tank top and shorts, her hair begrudgingly is not what she'd like it to be. She sighs as she heads into their small kitchen and starts the coffee.

Lucas walks into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head, when he sees Peyton standing near the sink. She's got a mug of coffee in her hand and the sunlight is bouncing off of her in all the right ways. He feels a little breathless, but it's not really because of the scenery or that sunlight.

"Your hair's curly", the sound of his hoarse voice causes her to spin around and smile. It's a smile filled with insecurity (he's not use to seeing her so unsure of herself). "Good morning", he adds with a grin.

"Morning", Peyton says with a smile and then tugs at her untamed hair and makes a face. "In the midst of crazily packing for me it seems that Haley and Brooke both forgot to pack my straightener", she quips.

Lucas has a compliment on the tip of his tongue, but he wants her to know that she looks beautiful and that he's missed those golden curls more than he probably ever should miss someone's hair style. He doesn't say anything though. Simply, laughs and heads over to the coffee pot.

Peyton watches as he sips the warm liquid and then looks at her. She can feel her stomach flip and it honestly throws her for a loop; it's clearly been a while.

"I'm gonna jump into the shower quick", he says from behind his mug. Peyton nods and bows her head as he walks past her. He always takes his cup of coffee into the bathroom and Peyton never really understood that. It's not like he can drink it while showering.

It's his quirk and she loves it.

While he's in the shower she fluffs her curly hair and applies minimal make-up; mascara and some lip balm. It's weird to suddenly feel giddy and nervous to be in his presence. He doesn't seem to hate her, which is always a good sign. But then again you never really can tell he might be delirious from just having woken up and now that he's wide awake he could realize that he totally hates her for the freak out and the possible scene she caused.

The bathroom door opens and Peyton turns around in time to see Lucas walk into the bedroom with just a towel around his waist and a silver chain hanging from his neck. His hair is damp and water droplets zigzag down his tan, toned body. She bites her lip and places her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

He walks back into the kitchen and smiles at her, clearly not knowing the effect he's having on her. She takes a sip of her now cold coffee, but doesn't care. She needs the distraction. Lucas' gaze turns pensive and he clears his throat before speaking;

"Peyton, about last night –"

His wife shakes her head, "Lucas, I was –" something cuts her off and it's not the voice of her husband.

There's a knock on their door and it makes both blondes furrow their brows.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lucas asks jokingly. Peyton rolls her eyes with a gentle smile on her lips and shakes her head.

The blonde man opens the door and comes face to face with the bellboy that helped bring their bags up when they checked in the other day. Lucas smiles and greets the man politely to which the young brunette responds;

"Mr. Scott, I've been told to give this to you and your wife."

Lucas makes a face of confusion before taking the small envelope. He closes the door and walks over to Peyton who's just as confused. He looks at her and she shakes her head while shrugging her shoulders. She gets a sudden thought that may not even be right, but she says it aloud anyway;

"You don't think . . ."

"Our friends?" Lucas finishes her sentence gracefully. She stares at him and he smiles softly while Peyton tucks a curl behind her ear. "I guess we'll only ever find out once we open it."

_Okay, so I'm stealing this from Brooke, but it's effective and completely needed. Spend the whole day doing nothing! Tell each other three things you like about the other person. Have a day to remember what made you fall in love in the first place!_

Peyton laughs and shakes her head while Lucas places the short letter into his back pocket. Their friends are the epitome of a meddler. He also lets his mind quickly wander to the reason Nathan and Haley ever did this date night their junior year. Brooke acted like a total bitch – she really did – the night before and caused a huge scene involving his best friend and brother.

But that was also the night he told Peyton he loved her without actually saying the words.

And she shot him down.

The curly blonde notices his brooding stare immediately and frowns. She knows what he's thinks because she's thinking it too. It shouldn't really matter now, what happened all those years ago, because they're together and married. She supposes it would be a different story if they were happily married. But they're getting there.

Or at least they're trying.

( _Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back to where we belong_ )

"Let's take a walk", she whispers and Lucas snaps out of his daze at the sound of her voice. He nods his head and places his hand on the small of her back while they leave their hotel room. Peyton certainly doesn't mind, especially when the back of her shirt rides up and his skin meets hers.

The sun is bright at this hour of the day and they're both silently wishing they'd brought their sunglasses. Lucas' hand left her back a while ago and she finds herself missing his touch more than she ever expected. It's weird, this limbo they're in, and she feels like a teenage girl all over again. Except now she wears a ring on her finger that ties them together forever.

"We don't have to do this", she says after a few minutes of silence. Lucas looks at her with a raised brow; she's got the note in her hands. "What the letter said, we don't need to do that. I just wanted to get out of the room for a little."

He's quick to shake his head in disagreement. "We should do what Haley suggested. I mean she went through all the trouble of making sure we got it . . . plus it might be helpful", he finishes softly.

Peyton smiles warily and says; "You just want to hear me say a bunch of nice things about you."

Lucas places his hand over his heart as if he's offended, "Not a bunch . . . Haley only said three", he quips.

"Okay", Peyton says with a loud laugh that causes him to laugh too, "Well it would still be a bunch", she says much softer.

Lucas smirks at her coy tone and feels his palms start to sweat. Is she flirting? She's totally flirting. "That goes both ways, you know", he tells her seriously and watches as a steady blush fills her cheeks.

"Okay so, the first thing I'd have to say is that you're kind", she says softly. "You're always so thoughtful when it comes to others and it's really loveable", she says with a private smile. "And genuine, you mean what you say and you say what you mean . . ."

Lucas takes her pause as a chance for him to speak;

"You're vulnerability", he whispers, hoping he doesn't offend her. "That's one of the things that I've always loved about you. You're gorgeous", he says simply. "And have no idea and that's just so damn sexy", his voice gets low and Peyton shivers. "And lastly, your passion. When you get really excited about a new artist or a single your eyes light up and you smile . . ." he trails off and Peyton can feel her eyes fill with tears that she knows she cannot shed.

She clears her throat and looks out to the water. "You've always been really great with Jamie", she whispers with her arms folded over herself.

And he hears exactly what she's not saying; _you would be a great dad_.

He sighs softly and stops walking. He turns to look at her, her big, green eyes filled with unshed tears, and reaches out for her hand. The sun casts a wonderful glow around her blonde hair and he honestly feels himself falling in love with her all over again, but he knows they need to talk about last night before either of them can move any further.

"I never did anything with Lindsey", he whispers. Peyton snaps her eyes shut and a few tears make their way down her cheeks. "Peyton, I swear –"

"I know", she says while nodding her head, "I believe you, I just – I was hurting too Lucas and I didn't try to find comfort in someone else", her voice whispers.

"But you weren't trying to find comfort in me either and I didn't know what to do", he says more honestly than he's said almost anything in his life. "I felt like a failure", he admits for the first time.

Peyton's eyes widen. "Lucas –"

"You were building your record label and I was so proud of you, but I felt like you were slipping away from me and then when you miscarried – when we lost the baby I felt like I really couldn't give you anything anymore."

"Lucas that's . . . that's so not true", she says powerfully. She cups his face with her smaller hands and forces him to meet her eyes. "You have always given me everything and I was so excited when I got pregnant, I felt like I could finally give you something, you know? But then . . . I felt like I was useless so I threw myself into my work because I knew that's something I was good at."

Her husband lets out a breath of air that she can't really decipher and closes his eyes. She's still got one thing she needs to let out because if she doesn't she'll never forgive herself for not saying it, but she's completely terrified about saying the words aloud. She takes in a deep breath and with her hoarse voice whispers;

"I wasn't good at making babies."

Lucas' eyes fly open and he shakes his head before pulling her in for a hug. Its bone crushing and she starts crying immediately while Lucas whispers words into her ear and kissing her temple and head.

"You are going to be an amazing mother", he whispers with conviction. "When the time is right", she starts crying harder and realizes that they must look crazy. They're in paradise and yet she's sobbing and he's trying to find any way he can to comfort her.

"Let's go back to the room", he says softly and then wraps his arm around her waist while she molds herself against his side.

Later that night they're sleeping in the same bed and he's holding her like he's afraid she'll disappear if he loosens his grip even slightly. She doesn't mind it though. He's holding on to her for dear life and it may seem selfish, but it's exactly what she needs and she knows it's what he needs now too.

And it kind of feels like old times.

( _So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong_ )

A loud knock on their door wakes them from their peaceful slumber. Neither blonde make a move for the door simply because it's their vacation and they don't want to be up early. The knocking continues and Lucas groans before pulling Peyton closer. She lets out a noise that she always does just before she wakes up and he smiles.

"Is this person crazy?" she rhetorically refers to the person who has been banging on their door for a solid three minutes now. Lucas chuckles and kisses the side of her neck (the spot that's always driven her crazy).

"They must be", he mumbles and glances at the clock in their room. He makes a face and then rests his lips near her ear. "Actually, it's after noon", he whispers.

Peyton makes a noise and turns so that she's facing him – while still locked in his embrace – and laughs at his equally shocked expression. "We are such bums."

Lucas laughs in agreement before saying, "But it's been nice", softly while looking into her eyes. She feels a little breathless while nodding her head.

"It has", she finally finds words. There's a final knock and both Lucas and Peyton groan in annoyance. "I am going to kill this person", she grumbles.

The second she's out of his arms and the bed he misses her warmth and comfort. He listens as she hums a song he hasn't heard in years and he grins to himself. He thinks he's finally starting to see the point of this whole thing and he'll have to thank his friends when they get home.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he notices her standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and short shorts on her legs. His wife is beautiful and if she could take a compliment he'd tell her that . . . actually he's never cared before . . .

"You're beautiful", he says simply. Peyton makes a face of confusion before bowing her head to hide her blush. Lucas would never tell her, but he secretly loves seeing her get so flustered.

"Anyway", Peyton drawls out after a moment of shyness. She walks back to the bed and kneels in the spot she's just occupied while holding up a small white envelope. "Guess what this is."

"No way", he says with a laugh. "Who's it from this time?" he asks after Peyton lets him know it most certainly is what he's thinking.

"Nathan", she says and then hands Lucas the note.

_Alright, I'm sure neither of you can believe I'm involved in this, but get over it. Music and ball; it's what you're both good at. So, first up is a carefree game of basketball (the ball should be arriving shortly). Then tonight I want you both to head to the bar a few buildings over . . . you'll see how music plays its part. Have fun!_

"Basketball? Has he not known you your entire life?" Lucas quips as he stares at Peyton. She drops her mouth in shock and stands from the bed.

"I'll have you know I've got moves you've never seen", she says coyly as she walks to the bathroom.

"You might just be right", he mumbles and quickly hops out of bed to follow her into the bathroom. "So, what do you think the music aspect is?"

Peyton looks at him in the mirror as she brushes her teeth. He takes some water and plays around with his hair while she rinses out her mouth. She smiles for a minute at how normal this is for them.

"Knowing Nathan . . . actually I have no idea", she says with a chuckle. "Nathan's idea of music is far from something I'd trust", she shakes her head and moves so that Lucas can step up and brush his teeth next.

As he brushes his teeth she watches the flex of his muscles and she bites her bottom lip discreetly. She feels like a teenager all over again and she knows she has her friends to thank for this. She and Lucas may be doing all the work now that they're here, but her friends did all the work long before them.

He pulls his shirt over his head and Peyton takes a noticeable breath of air. Lucas smirks at her and glances over in her direction. He stands in a way that he knows makes his muscles most prominent and watches as she squirms where she stands.

"Like what you see?" he asks flirtatiously. Peyton narrows her eyes and places her hand on her hip.

"Please", she mutters with a scoff. She turns on her heels and Lucas's mouth drops before he chuckles.

"You can't lie to me! I know that look in your eye, baby!" he teases. He can hear her grumble something and he laughs to himself softly.

Peyton pokes her head into the bathroom and says; "Alright, you're pretty easy on the eyes", nonchalantly while shrugging. Lucas is laughing all over again and soon Peyton is joining in.

The orange ball is sent up to their room and then they finish freshening up and put on the clothes that they're friends have packed – it seems they really did have everything planned perfectly. Lucas has on a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee shirt and Peyton's got a small pair of shirts and a tank-top. And yes, Lucas makes sure he's always a step or two behind her as they walk down to the court.

And yes, Peyton totally notices.

Lucas dribbles around the perfectly smooth tarmac and Peyton smiles as he shoots a few free throws. She knows how much he misses the game and how much he loves it. He still plays from time to time with the guys, but it's clearly not the same as it used to be. He cheers for himself as he makes another shot and she grins even wider. He _really_ loves this game. Too bad she's gonna have to kick his ass.

"You ready for this, Scott?" he turns around and is in just enough time to watch her pull her hair up into a ponytail and gaze at the exposed strip of skin.

"Oh yeah", he says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and jogs over to him. They dribble and shoot around for a little before Peyton checks him the ball and demands that they stop fooling around.

"Sweetheart, we haven't even begun to fool around", he says in a low tone that freezes Peyton in place. It's a long enough pause that Lucas easily dribbles past her and sinks the ball into the net.

"That's not fair!" she shouts. Lucas shrugs and watches as she pouts heavily. She raises a brow and decides that if he's going to play dirty then so is she. She folds the bottom of her tank so that most of her stomach is showing and she rolls her shorts so _that_ much more of her legs are showing.

Lucas eyes her up and down, "Not fair", he says with a pointed finger. She shrugs and holds in her laugh as he pouts. "Game on, Blondie."

(_ See I have to believe that there's more than this seems  
More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams  
And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure  
'Cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure _)

They continue to play – well they attempt to play. Most of the time they get caught up with trying to steal the ball or talking smack. But it's fun and they spend more time laughing than anything else. Of course there are those moments when Lucas brushes up against her or she lifts her shirt to wipe her forehead and he can see the underside of her bra.

Lucas needs one more point to win and he's taking complete advantage of that by gloating. His wife rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips warningly. He simply chuckles and checks her the ball which she checks back. He decides to take his time with his win. He dribbles around the court and makes conversation while Peyton stands there with a scowl. She approaches him slowly with the intent to take him down.

He fumbles for some reason and she charges at the opportunity. Lucas can merely watch as she steals the ball and dibbles the ball around before facing the net and shooting that ball into the air. It sails gracefully through the net. Lucas stares at her with his mouth agape.

"I believe that makes it a tie", she says confidently, "State champ", she adds just to be cocky.

"Okay that was the sexiest thing you've ever done", he says in amazement. "How . . ."

"You're forgetting that I dated Nathan for two years and have been with you for the last six. Plus, Nathan's my brother-in-law", she explains simply. "And I told you", she begins as she walks over to him. "I've got moves you've never seen", she says seductively.

Lucas growls from low in his throat and the game of ball is completely forgotten about as he pulls her into his arms. She laughs loudly as he mumbles something that's barely recognizable. And that's when Lucas kisses her, with a laugh still in her throat and her head tossed back.

She lets out a noise of surprise, but kisses him back just as passionately. Her hands wrap around the back of his neck and he pulls her flush against his body. Her tongue slips into his mouth and he grips her hips a little tighter. It's been far too long since they've kissed like this.

"Wow", Lucas breathes out once they break apart. She giggles and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Wow? Aren't you an author or something?" she teases. He shakes his head and kisses her again, taking her breath away. "Wow", she whispers.

"Wow?" Lucas mocks. She shoves him playfully. Lucas catches her hand and kisses each of her knuckles. "Want to go back up to the room?" he asks with a hint of trepidation behind his eyes.

Peyton smiles sweetly at him and caresses his face. "We have to get ready for part two of Nathan's note", she whispers. He sighs and drops his head onto her shoulder.

"Stupid little brother", he mumbles before kissing her bare skin. Peyton sighs contently and closes her eyes. She'd probably curse Nathan too right now, but truthfully, if it wasn't for him she and Lucas wouldn't even be where they are.

They kiss for a little while longer before Peyton insists that they need to get ready for later. They hold hands and laugh and at one point Lucas spins her around before wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close; the elderly couple around them smiles kindly and comments on young love. Meanwhile Peyton eyes their interlocked hands and can't wait for her and Lucas to be that age and still hold hands.

They shower quickly (separately, much to Lucas's digression) and change into new outfits before flipping over the note and reading the name of their second stop for the day. Lucas makes a comment about how sexy Peyton looks and she blushes before kissing him instead of saying a word.

"Today was fun", she muses softly as they walk hand in hand. Lucas nods and kisses her temple. "I think when we get home I'm gonna let Miranda take the lead with a lot of the bands", she thinks out loud.

Lucas raises his brows and takes a minute to gather his thoughts. He knows how much she loves her business, but it's apparently not more than she loves him. Which means the world.

"Are you sure?"

Peyton smiles at his soft tone and nods her head. "Yeah . . . I mean these last few days have been so amazing because we've been forced to spend time together –"

"Thanks", he mutters with a fake pout. She laughs before kissing that pout away.

"You know what I mean", she says softly. "No laptops or blackberry's, no angry musicians or editors. It's just been all about us and so if we can apply that to everyday life then we should never become the people we were before coming here", she whispers.

"I love you", he says fervently and she stops to look at him. In this moment she realizes just how long it's been since he's told her that in such a powerful way. She grabs on to the lapels of his shirt and pulls him down to meet her lips.

"I love _you_", she says just as passionately.

"I've missed hearing that", he whispers with his eyes still closed. Peyton kisses his cheek and nose before kissing his lips once more.

"I've missed saying it", her sincere voice has him kissing her again. "Alright, let's stop making out in the hall like a couple of teenagers", she teases before tapping his chest, right above his heart.

And he's brought back to another time and place.

He remembers being that eighteen year old boy, finally so sure of his love for this blonde girl. He misses the couple they were those first few years. He misses who she used to be and he misses who he used to be. But he thinks they're getting it all back.

He catches up to her and clasps their hands together. She makes a comment about him always following after her and he responds by saying that he'd follow her any where just to watch the sway of her hips. She blushes profusely and he laughs before kissing the apple of her cheek.

They take a seat in the small bar and Peyton eyes the stage that's just a few feet away. "Did Nathan mention what this had to do with music?"

Lucas places her drink beside her and shrugs his shoulders, "He didn't mention, but I'm guessing you have an idea?" he says with a smirk.

"Karaoke", she mumbles with a semi-horrified expression. Lucas smiles.

"That could be fun . . . or not?" he furrows his brows in confusion. Peyton shakes her head, her curls swaying wildly.

"Lucas, I have a massive issue with stage fright. Senior year I nearly had a panic attack before going on stage at the Sparkle Classic", she rushes out in one breath.

"You also spent half the morning vomiting", he needlessly reminds her. She slaps his shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom quick", she mumbles.

Lucas watches her stand and grabs her wrist before she gets too far, "You're not gonna climb out the window or anything are you?" he teases, but she can see it in his eyes that he's at least a little serious.

"Yes, I'll be back", she says with a laugh. With her free hand she cups his cheek and rubs her thumb across his skin. He smiles before letting go of her wrist and watching her walk away.

He knows he needs to do something to ease her nerves.

She spends a solid five minutes in the bathroom before she decides she's being absolutely ridiculous. Nobody said she had to get up on stage and sing, but that's probably what Nathan was hinting at. At the same time, he knows of her stage fright so she'll totally have to kick his ass when they get home.

Peyton takes one last deep breath and leaves the bathroom. Maybe she can convince Lucas to go back up to their room and they can forget all about this karaoke night. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the people in the room are clapping their hands and cheering on a person who has taken to the stage.

"I know you've heard it all before, so I don't say it anymore. I just stand by and let you fight your secret war", Peyton immediately lifts her head to stare at the stage and the sight makes her want to cry.

There's Lucas belting out the words to a song they sang years ago.

She remembers that summer well and she remembers falling in love with him all over again then. She's pretty sure she's doing the same now. The fact that he's turning an admittedly depressing song into something so carefree and fun makes her heart beat a little faster. She always knew music could change the world; and it's certainly changing hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause to my beautiful wife Peyton", he announces during a lull in the lyrics of the song. The small crowd of people turns to stare at her and she lifts her hand for a small wave.

"She's a little scared of the stage", he whispers into the microphone before sending her a wink. Peyton quirks her brow and places her hand on her hip. She knows exactly what Lucas is doing and it's totally working.

"Oh, maybe she's having a change of heart?" he comments playfully. Peyton charges up to the stage and takes the microphone from him before belting out all the perfect lines.

"But if I seem to be confused, I didn't mean to be with you. And when you said I scared you, well I guess you scared me too", Lucas watches as she sings with a smile on her lips and he makes a mental note to thank Nathan for tonight.

Lucas is tossed another mic and the two of them sing loudly as the groups of people clap for them and cheer the married couple on. Peyton gives him a coy little smile over her shoulder and he chuckles. In this moment his wife is fearless and he hadn't even known that part of her was missing.

He's also fully aware that he will literally do anything to put her at ease.

The song finishes and the crowd cheers for an encore. Peyton smiles as Lucas pulls her into his arms and they dance around the small stage for a minute before the song starts again.

"Luke, you're crazy", she comments on his earlier solo performance. He smiles and kisses her sweetly (only because they're in public) before saying;

"I love it when you call me that."

And before Peyton has any chance to call him by that shortened version again, the song begins and they're reliving memories all over again.

( _But don't you let go yet no it's not too late you know  
Hold on we're gonna make it if takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back to where we belong_ )

Lucas wakes up with the sun shining and Peyton in his arms. Her leg is thrown over his and her arm is wrapped around his waist. He's missed her long limbs tangling with his. He pulls her a little closer just like he always does when he wakes up before her.

He kisses her temple and watches as her eyelids flutter open and a tired smile spreads to her perfect lips.

"Good morning", he says softly. Peyton doesn't say anything; she just burrows closer to him and presses a kiss to his bare chest. "I like that better than any words", he mumbles.

His wife laughs softly and places a few more playful kisses all along his body. He laughs at first, but then those laughs turn to soft groans and her kisses slow down. Peyton moves so that she's straddling his lap and her hands are running up his chest and down his arms before moving back to his chest.

Just as Lucas is getting ready to pull her shirt over her head there's a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he says in frustration. Peyton lets out a giggle (even though she's a little frustrated too) and rolls off of him.

"I'll get it, you may want to jump in the shower", she says playfully as she eyes his discomfort. "A cold shower", she whispers with a wink. Lucas shakes his head and grumbles while she walks into the hallway.

"Good morning", Peyton says as she greets the man behind the door. He smiles and hands her a card and no other words are spoken. "This is still weird", she mumbles to herself.

"Another note?" Lucas yells from the bedroom. Peyton smiles and skips back into the bedroom. "Is it me, or is it still kind of weird that they don't say much?"

"I just said the same thing! To myself . . . in the doorway", she mutters. Lucas laughs loudly and Peyton smiles as she walks over to the bed. "Okay, ready?" she asks and once Lucas nods she opens the small envelope.

_Kind of can't believe I'm doing this? I couldn't either and then I remembered I'm dating Brooke Davis and any idea of hers becomes an idea of mine . . . OURS! Yeah, totally our idea. Anyway, I do love you guys and I know Brooke loves you even more so I had her help with this, but it's all totally my idea. Head down to the rec-room and take a seat. Have the moment to enjoy your memories!_

"She's really pulling out all the stops, huh?" Lucas says in reference to Julian being coerced.

"You seem to forget how convincing Brooke can be", the curly blonde mumbles with a laugh, to which Lucas nods his head. "Rec-room? Think there will be games?" she asks in excitement.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe", he offers with a shrug, doing his best not to laugh at her childish excitement. He gets out of bed and stretches his still tired limbs before looking back at Peyton.

"Sure you don't want to join me?"

Peyton smiles at the tone of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes. She's also _this_ close to running into that bathroom, but at this point she kind of wants it to be special. She knows it's not like it's their first time or anything, but it feels like it should be something that's special.

She's fully aware that she's being a total girl and if Brooke were here she'd tell her to get over it and get under Lucas.

As Lucas watches Peyton chuckle to herself he smiles and shakes his head before walking into the bathroom. He knows how badly he wants her and he knows how badly she wants him, but it's obviously not going to be morning shower sex.

After they're both dressed and ready for the day they head down to the deserted room and are shocked at the sight. There are pillows on the floor and a giant movie screen is hanging from the ceiling. Peyton takes in a breath and Lucas looks at her before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, perfect timing", a young man says with a polished smile. He hands them both a small sized piece of paper. "Take a seat, we'll begin shortly."

Peyton and Lucas both settle themselves on the ground and rest against the surrounding pillows. She leans into his embrace and rests her head on his shoulder. They're brought popcorn and cocktails and Peyton makes a face of surprise before taking a sip of her mojito.

"Leyton through the years", Lucas reads off the title page. Peyton snorts.

"Brooke totally put Julian up to this", Lucas makes a noise that indicates it's obviously Brooke's handiwork. Peyton leans forward and reads some more; "Sixteen through Nineteen; courtship", she mumbles.

"What is this?" he asks with a laugh. And with that the lights go off and a movie reel starts up. Soon enough music is playing and pictures are plastered all over the large screen.

There are pictures from when Lucas and Peyton were merely friends and other pictures from when they were a true couple. There are also a few from when they were sneaking around that she knows only Haley would have had. They see pictures from their wedding day and the reception that followed. Vacations and family events are all displayed before their eyes and the best part is that their wedding song is playing through it all.

"We've had some good times", Peyton whispers. Lucas looks over at her and gently wipes away the tears that have fallen. He kisses her cheek and then her lips.

"We have and there are more to come", he whispers softly.

They don't have much time after the home movie is over because the same young man who welcomed them is now informing them that they have reservations at the restaurant in the resort. The couple holds hands at they walk through the lobby and she notices how they draw stares from some of the other people there. A young girl, only a few years younger than Peyton herself, glances at them and smiles softly.

And for a second Peyton lets herself think that that girl wants the love she has.

And that feels pretty good.

Lucas stops suddenly before they walk into the restaurant and pulls Peyton flush against him. She laughs and places her hand on his chest.

"Baby, we've got reservations . . . apparently", she finishes with a confused mumble. "And I don't think Carter is a fan of lateness", she nods her head in the direction of the young man who is waiting for the couple to continue following him.

"I know, but I just need to tell you something", he whispers seriously. Peyton whispers _okay_ and tugs at the lapels of his shirt and he smiles before he says; "It's still you."

She's instantly got tears in her eyes.

"If I had the chance to do it all over again, it would still be you. Today, tomorrow, _forever_, it's you, Peyton. It's you."

She kisses him hard on the lips and pulls him even closer. "I love you", she whispers between kisses. "I love you, I love you, and _I love you_."

"Good. I love you too, Mrs. Scott", his gravelly tone has Peyton closing her eyes.

"Say it again", she whispers. Lucas grins and is brought back to their wedding day. Peyton insisted on being called by his last name the entire day . . . and in days that followed.

"Mrs. Scott", he whispers and kisses her again.

"I love it when you call me that", she tells him as if it were a secret. He makes a noise letting her know this and she smiles while running her hand through his hair.

They both hear Carter clear his throat and the blondes laugh. They share one more kiss before following their leader. Carter shows them to their table and places menus in their hands.

"This is very fancy", Peyton says with her southern accent. Lucas chuckles and nods his head (he loves it when she gets southern).

"I have a confession to make", he says after they've placed their dinner orders. Peyton raises her brows in questioning and Lucas continues, "I've missed your curly hair."

Peyton smiles and nods her head. "I've noticed", she says softly. Lucas' cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I've missed it too though, it's less fuss, you know?"

"Plus it's untamed and sexy", he says with a low voice. This time its Peyton's turn to blush.

"This vacation is _so _gonna pay off for you", she mimics his tone.

Later that night, after dinner, they're walking to the room and talking about their upcoming departure. They're both excited to see their family again, but this has literally been a paradise. Just the two of them, reconnecting and remembering all the great things that had them falling in love in the first place.

"Maybe we should make vacations a regular thing", Peyton muses.

Lucas nods his head in agreement, "This has been an amazing week. I think we should also just pretend to have rough patches, we can get them to pay for every vacation", he jokes. Peyton laughs and stops once they're outside their door.

"No more rough patches", she says seriously. "Not even pretend ones", Lucas places his hand on her hips and looks into her eyes.

"I like the sound of that", he whispers and kisses her sweetly. He pulls the key out of his pocket and once they're in the room they both feel their breath get taken away.

"Did you . . ." Peyton whispers, but then trails off once she notices Lucas's equally confused stare. "Who?"

There are candles lit and flower petals are everywhere. It's incredibly romantic and wishes he could take credit for this. Lucas looks around and spots a note taped to the door. He taps Peyton's elbow and she grabs the note. She reads it quickly and lets out a low laugh.

"Who's the one person we haven't gotten a note from yet?"

"Brooke", Lucas says without any hesitation. Peyton nods and hands him the paper while she continues to look around the room.

_Surprised? Good, I hope so. The flowers are white roses (lilies were too precious to break apart). The room is filled with vanilla and lavender, Lucas's favorite scents. CREEP. Peyton, there are two boxes in the bathroom; whatever you change into is your choice. Either way you'll look fabulous; I designed them both. Everything is at your disposal. HAVE SEX!_

Lucas looks at Peyton while she seems to reread the letter and then read it again. He knows she's having some sort of inner battle and so, even though he doesn't really want to say this, he knows he needs to.

"Peyt, we don't have to do anything", he begins to mumble. The curly blonde looks at him and smiles softly.

"I'll be right back", she whispers. He watches her walk away – all hips and legs – and she must feel his gaze because she turns around and sends a wink over her shoulder.

Once she's in the bathroom she takes a deep breath and looks into the white boxes. There is some very sexy lingerie, but there's also a pair of flannel pajamas that Peyton had to bribe Brooke into making.

She splashes some water on her face and holds both items up to her body as she looks in the mirror. One is all black lace and corset tying and the other is red and white plaid. Part of her knows that Lucas wouldn't mind either because he always tells her she's gorgeous no matter what.

He's nervous. It's odd because she's his wife and it's not like they haven't done this before, but this feels different and bigger. It kind of feels like their first time all over again. The door opens and he takes a deep breath before standing and walking closer to the bathroom.

Peyton's still dressed in the clothes she's been wearing all day and she still looks gorgeous. When he tells her so, she knows she made the right choice. She doesn't want to parade around in lingerie, but she didn't want too frumpy in flannel either. If Lucas is going to want her then she wants him to want her just as she is.

"Make love to me, Luke", she whispers with a smile on her lips. He rushes towards her and wraps her in his arms. Between the kisses he places all over her neck he manages to mumble;

"I love it when you call me that."

And he spends the rest of the night and most of the next morning making her call out that shortened version of his name.

( _Hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong_ )

"Gross", Brooke grumbles. Nathan follows her gaze and chuckles. "Seriously, they're going at it like teenagers. I totally regret working so hard just to see them do _that_ again."

"No you don't", Nathan assures. Brooke cringes as Lucas's hands wander down her best friend's body. Peyton pulls back and whacks his shoulder while laughing loudly. It's infection and causes Brooke to smile; she meets Nathan's eyes.

"No, I really don't", she agrees. Nathan raises his beer to hers and the glasses clink while both brunettes laugh in self-pleasure.

They've been home for a month and the small group of friends is quite pleased with the results of their forced vacation. The blonde laugh and have fun and they're way more affectionate than they were before all that scheming.

"Alright you, we're at a family function", Peyton says softly once they pull apart. Lucas lets his hands linger on her hips and smiles.

In the month since they've been back things have been great between them. Peyton really has let Miranda take a lot of the control and she's even taking the helm of the LA studio. Just to keep things balanced in Tree Hill Haley's signed on as a co-owner (well she owns like five percent, but that's perfect for everyone involved). Peyton's also started drawing again which was something she hadn't done in years.

Lucas had long talk with Lindsey and it was decided that he should get a different editor. He still works under Putnam and Pratt, but his editor is a burly older man with a rough voice and isn't even the slightest bit attractive.

"Speaking of family . . . when are we going to tell everyone?"

Peyton's hand lightly grazes her stomach and she smiles before burying her face into Lucas's chest. Recently, Peyton discovered she was pregnant and while she was scared at first, with a lot of wonderful words from Lucas, she realized that everything would be okay. They were okay and together they would tackle this pregnancy head on.

"It's still early", she says softly, privately. "I want to wait at least a little longer", she looks up at him with a hopeful stare and he nods his head.

"Whatever you want to do", he assures her, "But keep in mind that Brooke is pretty much a pro at sniffing out things like this. Sex, secrets, and scheming."

Peyton laughs and nods her head, "But I wouldn't want her any other way."

"Come on lovebirds! It's dinnertime!" Haley teasingly shouts. The blondes chuckle and follow their friend into the kitchen.

These weekly dinners have become a constant since Lucas and Peyton returned from Fiji. It's a time for everyone to catch up with each other and also maybe so that the other three (four when Julian can make it) can check up on their married blonde friends.

Champagne is already poured and Peyton shoots Lucas a glance before they take their seats. He soothingly rubs her back and then drapes his hand across the top of her chair. They all make small talk and joke around for a few minutes, until Nathan raises his glass in the air.

"I think we should have a toast", he says seriously. "To friendships, and to love, and to family."

"Sweetie, technically you don't need to add _and_ before to love", Haley points out softly. Nathan stares at her while their friends hold back their laughter.

"Seriously? Can't lock the tutor away for even an endearing speech?" he (semi) jokes. Haley grins and leans closer to him.

She kisses his cheek and says, "That's why you love me", before kissing his lips.

Their fashion icon friend rolls her eyes with a smile, "To us", Brooke adds with her glass in the air. Julian winks at her and wraps his arm around her waist.

Everyone takes a sip, everyone except Peyton that is and at first nobody says anything. But if course that doesn't last long.

"You know, it's customary for everyone to take a sip after a toast", Nathan says with a smirk; Peyton wants to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"I'm driving home", she lies easily and is extremely grateful that they did drive today.

Nathan and Haley live so close by that they usually walk. Lucas looks at her quickly and then drinks some more of his champagne. Mostly to prove the point, but also because he's incredibly nervous about this situation. Nathan chuckles.

"Don't be such a straightedge", he mocks and continues, "One sip wouldn't kill you."

"Well, Luke can drink enough for the both of us", she says easily, leans into his side, and he kisses the top of her head.

Brooke smiles as her best friend uses the shortened version of his name. She's also smiling at their close contact. It's obvious that everything they did has paid off and their friends have thanked them for it a million times over. She watches as Peyton pushes away the glass of bubbly and reaches for her water. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that Peyton's been drinking a lot of water lately.

"Oh my god", she whispers as soon as the light bulb goes off. Peyton locks eyes with her and before she can mentally beg her not to, Brooke is leaning forward in her seat, "I call dibs on godmother!"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouts. Peyton bites her lip while the others look around in confusion. Nathan looks at Julian and before Brooke's boyfriend can say anything, he shouts;

"Godfather! Ha, sucker", he mumbles triumphantly. Haley whacks his shoulder and Julian mocking rolls his head back and forth while Brooke giggles and reaches for his hand.

"Are you guys –"

"Pregnant?" Haley finishes Julian's sentence. Lucas scoffs and looks at his wife, telling her to take the lead. She places her silverware on the table and takes in a deep breath.

"It's still really early", she begins and it doesn't take much more than that for the girls to cheer and start to tear up.

"Peyt, we haven't even told out family yet", Lucas says softly, but the smile never leaves his lips. She shrugs and looks back at the table of elated people that she loves so much.

"They're our family", she whispers and kisses him quickly.

Brooke's the first one out of her seat and bounding across the room. She hugs Peyton tightly and whispers things that make them both cry a little. After that everyone else is up and hugging and laughing. Lucas locks eyes with Peyton and sends her a wink. She smiles at him before continuing to assure Haley that they'll come to an agreement regarding godmother-hood.

They really have gotten it all back . . . and then some.

( _Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong  
We're going back where we belong_ )

* * *

Let me know what you think!

This is a great song, but there is also an acoustic version I found on youtube. I've said it before, I'm an acoustic kind of girl.

Just and update you you all, I'm writing other things and I'm writing the next chapter for Love Remains the Same, but as always there are road blocks and loss of creativity. So hang in there, I've got a lot of other things in mind.


End file.
